


Not His

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Wicked Lovely Series - Melissa Marr
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Takes place during the first book. Beira offers to help Aislinn escape Keenan's clutches.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know in the books there was something about Beira not being able to interfere directly with the girls Keenan chose, but I really didn't have any other way to make this pairing work out, and it was for a challenge, so... yeah.

~ Not His ~

"I can help you," the Winter Queen says.

Could that really be true?

 _Faeries can't lie_ , the mortal girl reminds herself, _which means she **can** help me. But in what way, and why would she want to? Isn't she the 'bad guy' in all of this?_

Perhaps her 'help' would amount to nothing more helpful than a piece of scotch tape 'helping' to hold closed the gates of Hell.

"Can you save me?" Aislinn asks.

"I can save you," Beira replies, adding after a brief pause: "from him."

 _Ah, a qualifier. So she is powerless to halt the transformation after all_. _What is it, exactly, that she is she offering, then?_

An icy wind caresses the mortal girl's cheek, soon followed by an icy hand.

"There is no stopping the transformation," the Winter Queen says, confirming Aislinn's suspicions. "However, I do have the ability to prevent you from being enslaved to my son as one of his Summer Girls, or cursed to serve decades - perhaps centuries - as the Winter Girl."

"How?" Aislinn breathes, desperate to grasp at this one small shard of hope.

"All you have to do is swear fealty to me, and I can make you a member of the Winter Court. You will be under my rule, of course, but you will have more freedom as servant to me than you would as a slave to the Summer King..."

And the girl, who has always known better than trust faeries, finds herself beguiled by this promise of a less harsh fate than she would otherwise be forced to suffer. Before she can stop herself, the words "Yes, I swear it" fall from her lips.

Her fate is sealed with icy kiss, and a world of pain, as she is reborn into a creature of the cold. She is all that she asked to be: not _his_.

~end~


End file.
